Love Takes Our Innocence
by walkthrough
Summary: When is love considered a sin? Is it when you love behind a person’s back or is it when you love more than you think? Roy Mustang only wanted to love and be loved but sometimes love takes away the only thing we have…our innocence. RoyxEd
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When is love considered a sin? Is it when you love behind a person's back or is it when you love more than you think? Roy Mustang only wanted to love and be loved but sometimes love takes away the only thing we have…our innocence. RoyxEd

Author's note: Rated T for most parts…there are lots of cursing going on around here. It's also romance/ Drama/ tragedy. I don't know why but it seems as though it's my favorite kind of genre. Yes, people I'm a girl and don't even ask why the hell I wrote this kind of story!!! My fucking cousin forced me to do this for her!!! Under the condition that I get at least 100 bucks for a job well done and the embarrassment included!!!

Disclaimer: If I claim this anime mine…will it make everyone else mad at me: P

**Love takes our innocence**

**Chapter 1**

**Forbidden Desires**

Edward Elric, age 18, stared out the window from inside the train his brother, Alphonse Elric, and he were aboard. Their train was halfway back to central already and 15 minutes from now they were going to see the bastard again. Ed was about to take chances going to Lior and find some information about the philosopher's stone when an agitated Roy Mustang called them and told them to go back to central as soon as possible.

Why was Colonel Bastard always like that? Roy would just verbally abuse him and tell him that all he was doing was a goose-chase and that everything is nothing but a big joke to begin with. For Edward, none of that which happened to them was a joke. He lost his left arm and his right leg to attach the soul of his brother who disintegrated before him to a metal. All of that trouble just to bring back their mother save the fact that he was ignorant enough to even try a thing he knew was dangerous from the very beginning.

You'd think Mustang would be a little considerate but he just had to ruin every perfect momentum Ed has. He never even complains about things such as degrading his report as if it was nothing compared to what that bastard has done and acting as if he was the coolest guy on earth…

"Brother, you're doing it again." Al said to his older brother who snapped out of his monologues.

"Huh? Doing what now?"

"You're talking to yourself once again. You know… monologues that include your ranting about Colonel Mustang."

"I can't help myself, Al. That half-assed punk just pisses my guts out of me. I bet you that when I enter his little house of menagerie he's going to piss me off again."

"But, brother, Colonel Mustang is kind. He helped you become a state alchemist, remember. And Equivalent exchange…"

"Fuck that Equivalent exchange!!!" Ed, in absolute anger, maybe not to Al but definitely about the Colonel

"The only Equivalent exchange he'll get from me is a kick in the ass! His help was no help, Al! We were the ones who brought ourselves up. I was the one who passed the exam!"

"But if not for him, you wouldn't even be admitted to the exams."

"A whole lot easier than losing an arm to me. And don't even think for a minute that I didn't hear a word that he said while I was unconscious from the attempt."

He stopped short from his last statement and stared out of the window once more. He remembered when they attempted to bring back their mother back to life. It was like 2 minutes in hell and the previous near death experiences he'd had during his work as a state alchemist can never compare to that day. He thought he had already lost everything but because of that he realized that there's more things he can lose than he can imagine.

That day was full of blood. His brother was crying out for help as he himself was trying to process what was happening. Ed did the only thing he can: attached his brother's body to a hulking suit of armor. Before he could even realize it, his left arm and right leg were gone, just like that. The next thing he can remember was that he was unconscious, at least, Winry and aunt Pinako thought so. However, he PRETENDED to be unconscious still when he heard Roy's voice and for a split second, he opened his eyes to take a glance.

What he thought he saw was something very different from his perspective of that bastard now. The first time he saw Roy Mustang, pretending to be unconscious, he saw a pair of eyes staring down at him with deep concern. That Mustang then was one whose name will never be forgotten in his mind. Somehow, Ed was mesmerized by the eyes that swirl with care for him, kind of like the stare her mother has for both Al and he when she was still alive.

Now, the Mustang that he knows of will never be forgotten for one thing: Being a bastard. Roy Mustang is definitely different from the other Roy Mustang that came in the Rockbelle's household some 8 years ago. But he must admit that Roy still was the charmer he used to be even now…

Wait…WHAT?!!!

"Charmer?" thought Ed out loud. Al didn't even bother figuring out what that meant since he knew his brother would claim that it was definitely nothing.

About 10 minutes apart from his little musings, the train finally arrived at central and things didn't go any easier for Ed. He was already trying to work through his head what the hell Mustang wanted him back so badly for. As the train moved to a final stop, Ed reached out to the Baggage carrier to get his belongings, much to his frustration that Al needed to help because he can't reach it ("Who are you calling short that he can't even reach out to get his bag?!)

When they stepped out of the train, what they saw was none the less Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes in a salute with none other than Colonel Mustang and other guys that he didn't recognize. He glanced over at Mustang who, unlike all the others, was not in a salute. No, he didn't glare, just glanced.

"Back from your usual wild goose-chase, I see. Days pass by pretty fast, huh full metal?" Roy in his usual smug expression that always drives Ed crazy in anger.

"What high talk for a Colonel…Can't even salute to someone like me?" Ed answered back, trying to even up the gap.

"And why should I? Why should an officer, a colonel, salute to an underdog such as yourself, Full metal? Or are you forgetting that it is you who should show some respect?"

There was an awkward silence and a glare came from the full metal alchemist. That glare would've scared the living daylights out of anyone if they have not been Roy Mustang who was patiently waiting for the salute to come. And come, it did, when Ed decided that he might as well do so if he'd want to figure out why Mustang had to call him back in such a crucial moment such as this one.

"Good. Seems like you've changed a bit, Edward." Commented Roy after a short while. Not to mention that when Roy called his name, it almost sent Ed blushing. Roy would've taken notice if not for the urgent request the Fuhrer had. Turning his attention to Maes, he commanded.

"Major Hughes, please escort Alphonse Elric to the station. Alphonse, wait there for your brother."

"And what do you mean by that exactly?" inquired Ed, looking from Roy to Maes. Roy only signaled him to follow, probably making sure that Al won't hear a single word they will be talking about. Knowing Roy, it must be something seriously important or else he wouldn't have bothered coming to the station to pick them up himself.

It was the second time that he did so. The first was when he was about to take the test for state alchemists. Roy waited for him until he was able to catch up. The man's strides were long compared to his legs that were still as they were when he was 15.

"So why did you call me back? This'd better be something important, Mustang." Warned Ed. Predictably, Roy only smirked and continued on walking without saying a word. When they had reached the limo and escorts opened the door. Both men sat down and relaxed as the car began to move. Ed was actually surprised that he was nervous just because he was about an inch close to Roy but he shook it off his thoughts.

"Are you going to tell me or are you going to keep me guessing until I beat the hell out of you?"

"Honestly speaking, I'd like to see you try but even I am not that stupid. Fuhrer ordered me to get you back. He wants you to do something for him." Said Roy as his expression turned from the usual smug little son of a bitch to a Colonel who looks like he really means business.

"Oh, so the Fuehrer finally realizes that he can use me anytime he wants to. That's great, not only am I your underdog but I'm also the servant of the great King Bradley."

"This is a serious matter, Edward. There would be no joking around here, The Fuhrer commanded and you shall obey."

"Who said I was joking around? No one's laughing. And about obeying the Fuhrer, what does he want me to do?"

At Ed's word, Roy got a folder resting beside him and gave them to Ed. Ed, in return, scanned the file and was actually shocked to see the Philosopher's stone enter the report. He quickly flipped across the other pages and everything seems to be connected. From the red water, to Dr. Marco…to human transmutation.

"These are just reports, Mustang. What are you and the fuehrer getting at?" asked Ed, not taking his eyes off the files.

"Maybe to you they're just reports but it's much more than that." A little pause from Mustang as he looked outside yet to look back and turn his focus on Ed.

"Remember that those files also contain your reports and they're all connected to one thing…"

"The philosopher's stone."

"Exactly. It's a manhunt, I tell you, Fullmetal. The fuehrer has never been this desperate to find the stone before and yet now he's constantly pressuring all the remaining officers to search for the stone. Almost everyone is going up against the wall…everyone except you that is."

"And by that you mean…?"

"The fuehrer requested your help. Meaning you can either decline or accept his request but if you want to be backed up with your search for the stone I suggest that you accept what he asks of you. It sounds weird to actually think that I care but the stone really is needed."

"The needed part, I understand, but why would the fuehrer pressure all of you? I mean he's a nice man, it makes no sense. Of all the people who need it the most, it's got to be me."

"Do you remember scar, Fullmetal?" inquired Roy, his voice sounding dark and distant from the real Roy. Even his focus was distant; he was staring outside the window actually. He could've cursed Roy right now if not for the fact that the bastard was very serious at that moment.

"Of course, I remember." Ed answered, touching his automail hand. "How could I forget? That son of a bitch completely destroyed my automail hand. Not to mention ruining half of Al's body. It took me a week to get back to my job. And then there was Nina…" his voice trailed off as he recalled the disembodied figure he saw when he was 11.

"About 29 alchemists have been killed in central alone. 39 casualties have been reported and still counting. Chances are only the stone can stop all this. Didn't Dr. Marco…?"

"I'm afraid not. When we arrived on central library, almost everything was gone about the philosopher's stone. It was as if someone deliberately removed it."

A frown formed on the Colonel's face and his eyes were deadly. Ed knew that the situation was dangerous. Scar was straightforward as ever and he was no mediocre. The first time they fought, Ed had himself beaten by that punk that he actually thought it was the end for him and Al. He knew even Roy had come face to face with Scar but can do nothing because it was raining hard that day and as Maes had put it "Wet gloves can't produce a spark.'

Not a few moments later, they arrived at the office and neither man had made a sound. Ed had thought it was his imagination but when he quickly glanced over to Roy, he can actually see a face full of worry. This was not Roy Mustang at all. The Roy he knew would always be smug no matter, maybe this was more dangerous than he thought it was.

Before Ed had actually reached out to open the door, Roy put a hand on his shoulder and said "Fullmetal…Before you face the fuehrer, I have one thing to ask you." "Ask away, chief."

There was a little pause. An awfully long silence came before Roy smirked and asked in his usual tone "Have you grown an inch?"

Ed didn't even bother answering his question although he has to admit that he was glad Roy noticed this little detail. He can't explain why but somehow he wasn't the least bit irritated by that and what the hell was that look on Mustang's eyes when he asked him that hell of a question? It looked as if it had some meaning to it, like it was some kind of desire. Of course, it came natural to him that he can't get it out of his head, the eyes that looked at him with deep longing.

The blonde alchemist had actually thought it was a cute sight. How about that? Colonel bastard may just as well like him and after all these years he actually thought Roy was straight what with all the comments about girls in miniskirts and such. He figured that there was something going on with Riza Hawkeye and Roy, maybe there was nothing after all. The weird thing was, he didn't even know why he was so relieved with his notion.

Thinking deeper than he thought he was, Ed had actually no idea how the hell he got inside the fuehrer's office. He then absent-mindedly saluted at the man in front of him. Now that he thought about it, he was really envious of the fuehrer's height, as childish as that may sound. The fuehrer had a height that Ed couldn't reach even if he had taken pills for growth.

"Edward Elric, I'm so glad you can come. And here I thought you wouldn't make it." Said the fuehrer, signaling both of them to sit down the couch. Both man followed and allowed themselves to relax for awhile. "I believe the Colonel has already informed you of why I wanted you back here as soon as possible or didn't he?"

"Yes, the colonel has informed me." Responded Ed as he watched the fuehrer's secretary pour down tea into his cup. He muttered thanks to the young woman before taking a sip. Roy, on the other hand, just stared at the cup with no intention of drinking it. "That's very good. And what do you think?" inquired the fuehrer with a smile, taking a sip from his own cup before continuing "Do you think it is worthy enough of your attention, Fullmetal? Of course, once you accept, there will be no backing out."

Damn! The fuehrer knew what the answer was and yet he was still asking him. Glancing from the fuehrer to Roy who was unusually mute for the record, Ed sighed before draining his cup of tea "Actually, I kind of thought that maybe this is just another test. You know, to see how loyal I am to the military." Hearing his words, Roy closed his eyes and bent over to drink his tea, draining it all in one drink.

"But test or not, I have to find the philosopher's stone anyway. Simply put, why don't you count me in?"

"That's all I needed to hear, Edward." Said the fuehrer with a smile "But right now, I have matters to take care of, so you have time to relax. You'll be hearing from me in about a month or so. Till then relax and have fun. You too, Colonel."

"Don't worry, sir. I will. After all, I need to be up and running if worse comes to worse. Can't do me good if I'm tired right?" Roy in a voice full of respect. Sure as hell the respect he'll never get from the Flame alchemist. Basically, people call that respect but for Ed, that was what he called kissing up to higher officials. The fuehrer once again smiled and with one last salute, Roy bid his exit "Well, we'll be going now, sir. Till the next time then." And he and Ed finally left the office, leaving King Bradley in his quiet world.

"Well, Ed, that wasn't half as bad as you thought it was. Now all you have to do is wait for everything else to fall in place." Roy said, sounding really glad with his hands behind the back of his head. "You sound glad for someone who likes torturing guys like me."

"I'm not a bad man, Fullmetal. You're under my command and your success is my success in the eyes of the fuehrer. I like to keep my minions well."

Yup, Roy Mustang was back. As much as Ed hated to admit it, he was relieved. He even ignored the fact that Roy just called him his minion but he could let it pass just for the day. Ed was tired and he hardly needed to start an argument with his so called colonel again. "By the way, it's been quite some time since anyone has filled up the late Brigadier General Gran." Stated Ed, more to himself than to the raven haired man walking along side him.

"Ah, yes. The late brigadier general Gran. I've been fending off doing some work for the fuehrer, raising points so that I'll move up a rank forward. It's harder than I thought it was but well worth it. In two months you'll be surprised to see me sitting in the chair of that bastard."

"Bastard? You're the bastard, Mustang. He's a son of a bitch." Ed, with a smirk, although he can't compare who was the bigger bastard between the two. But judging by their looks, he'd say Roy had already won that. His eyes were full of emotions and his raven hair swinging gracefully as he walked. Roy had an unusual aura that attracted Ed to him. Gran on the other hand had eyes filled with malice and anger, he was bald, and to say the least he had a big mustache similar to Armstrong. Gran's aura was an aura full of bloody wars and unlike Roy, who was sorry for what he had done during the Ishbal rebellion, Gran couldn't care less about the lives he had destroyed.

Ed kept staring at Roy and Roy can't help but notice that and ask "Is there something on my face, Fullmetal?" it put Ed out of stupor for a moment causing him to stop walking. What in the world was happening to him? He was beginning to lose his sanity. He didn't talk or move and worse of all, he didn't know what to say to Roy. Is this what love felt like? If so, why a man? He dreamed of falling in-love with a woman, not a bastard. Winry was qualified but she was taller than him, can't do a man good if the wife was a tower and the groom was short.

Still, he stayed there, rooted on the spot, not moving an inch at all which worried the Colonel "What's the matter? Something wrong?" he said, walking nearer to Ed. Resting both of his hands on the other man's shoulder, he gently shook the Fullmetal alchemist "Hey, Edward, are you having a stand-still or something? Answer me." A little more seconds of silence before Ed replied in a voice and a personality hardly recognizable to be his "I'm fine…just thinking. Thanks for the worry, Roy. I'll be going now."

Removing Roy's hands from his shoulders, he walked towards the station where his brother was, leaving Roy in shock. He can't believe that Ed actually called him by his first name. Usually he'll just call him "Flame Alchemist" or "Mustang" or "Colonel" or "Bastard" but never Roy. He tried to ignore it and headed to his office. Once there, Roy started to read reports and the paperwork. His theory was, it could be that Ed was trying to be nice for once or maybe it was something else. After all, nothing but desire was written all over the Full metal's face.

_Desire is such a dangerous thing. It is often called the door to the path of destruction. Everything we do is connected to desire and as humans, what defines us is our desire to become one. God created desire in such a way that we cannot recognize what it is until we are ready to give up everything we have until there is nothing. So attracted are we to this feeling that we do what God forbids. Like the way Eve desired the fruit and tempted Adam…it leads to what we call…death._

TBC

Authors note:

-People….

I have to remind you that this is my very first fic ever posted…

So be gentle in giving reviews

(If you'd ever bother to give me one, that is.)

I easily break…

Thank you for reading…

(Assuming that you DID read it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: When is love considered a sin? Is it when you love behind a person's back or is it when you love more than you think? Roy Mustang only wanted to love and be loved but sometimes love takes away the only thing we have…our innocence. RoyxEd

Author's note: You probably noticed the italicized paragraph in the ending of the story. I just had the idea because to me it is very important to keep morale in a story. I am Christian after all and cursing defies the law of God. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them and if only I had a transmutation circle I would buy this series but equivalent exchange just pulls me from doing so since an anime this great would require a greater price. (Think they'd need my eye in exchange?)

**Love takes our innocence**

**Chapter 2**

**Love puns**

_Dear Colonel Roy Mustang,_

_We are very pleased to inform you that, due to the loss of the late Brigadier General Gran, you are now being chosen to move a rank higher and replace the said official. As it is, the inauguration of your title as the "Brigadier general" of the army is to happen on the 10th day of October, situated in the central Headquarters. Fuehrer Bradley king will do the honor of announcing you. We in the army hope that you will attend at this imperative day._

_Till then,_

_Koori Eisenhower_

_Deputy Commander_

Roy rested his elbow on the sleek, mahogany table. Placing his hand on top of the letter, he let out a sigh of relief. Of course, everyone has been sent the letter, informing them that they had a new master to follow. He can't exactly say that everyone wanted him to be the Brigadier General, quite honestly, pretty much everyone in the army though of him as a glory hog, doing the dirty work just so that he could move up and take a step forward in fulfilling his selfish dreams.

"Hmm…Brigadier General Roy Mustang" he said out loud, placing a thoughtful finger on his chin and then a smirk followed "Not bad." Probably one of his specialties is his egoistic manner most of the time. He had too much of his own pride that he was surprised he still was alive after all these years. In his lifetime, there were only 2 things that squashed that ego out of him.

First was the Ishbal rebellion. He was one of the state alchemists sent there to wipe all resistance movements. With his power back then, he can't torch a single person but because of the philosopher's stone he was able to amplify his own alchemy and reproduce the oxygen around him to make one big mess. He swore that every time he saw himself and the others using their own alchemy with the stone it was like seeing the big bang theory in the present time.

Because all the powerful alchemists such as him had the stone, they destroyed every rebel group in a snap. Not only that, they also managed to wipe out the whole of Ishbal. What was left after they step in to interfere is nothing but debris, dead bodies and people suffering. The Ishbalans had nothing left except misery, suffering and anger. They were stepped on by the military and kept them under their control.

Since he was part of the military, he knew he stepped on them too. The whole army desecrated everything the Ishbalans believed in. The temples in which everyone in Ishbal praised their God, he burned it to the ground while thousands of people where inside, still praying that they be saved from the hands of the state alchemists. The buildings where the Ishbalans kept their weaponry, their clothing, their food, he torched that one too. The hospitals, he destroyed while people were seeking refuge, their houses he ruined, while they all pleaded to him, begging him not to because they have nowhere else to live, because they have no place to go, because it was home.

Most importantly, he obliterated their country, maybe not alone, but he was part of it. He massacred those poor people just because he was asked to do so. The Ishbalan's place in the world was removed. They had neither home nor a country to return to and yet he had the audacity to return to his hometown. There were some times that he had wished he was dead, times when he attempted to kill himself for what he had done but he couldn't.

He, Roy Mustang, the one who destroyed a country, killing thousands of people in the process, was actually afraid of the pain of dying. He didn't want to die, at least not yet. He felt as if there's something he has to do, someone he has to meet before he dies. Paradoxically he never even knew what it is, what he was feeling. As if someone was screaming out for his name, telling him to wait.

For the first time, he actually thought he might've gone out of his mind, insane even but he believed that it was true. A part of him wanted to believe and a part of him just scoffed and said something life "Not a chance in the world."

For a while, he thought of actually quitting the army and living life normally however, once again, he acted opposite of what he thought of and instead followed his, shall we say, intuitions. Besides, whoever this is, the only way to find that person is if he remained in the army where he is funded to travel and observe other parts of the world. That is why wherever he went, he always takes a good look around, listening and trying to recognize the voice.

In his mind, he always imaged that feeling connected to a beautiful woman with long ebony black hair, flawless white skin, caring eyes, a heart-warming smile and a kind personality, you know, his dream girl. But then 3 years passed by and he came up with nothing. Maes had actually set him up with a few lovely girls around central but that was not the right person. It didn't feel quite right to him, they were beautiful but his conscience would tell him not to waste his time with them.

He was feeling pretty hopeless after that, could it have been possible that they won't meet in this world after all? Maybe they were to meet in another dimension as crazy as that sounds. If they had to meet in heaven then he'd have to go there because he was an impatient man. He didn't want to wait to be killed or wait for old-age to strike him dead, no, he wanted to meet that person now.

**Flashback-**

Roy had actually opened the desk drawer and slowly reached out for the gun. He carefully slid his right index finger to pull the trigger, raising his gun to his head. He tightened his grip on the trigger, closing his eyes tightly to brace for the pain. His obsession to meet this person was so high that he's actually ready to take away his life after all this time trying to protect it. A bit more force and he would've been a goner, but the phone rang. Those distracted him, choosing over pulling the trigger now or answer the phone.

In the end, conscience won again. Constantly it told him that it could be a call that would lead him to that person, so after 4 rings, he picked it up and managed to say hello. His voice sounded broken although he was actually trying to make it sound like the normal Roy Mustang. Nevertheless, he managed to stand upright even though he was shaking so badly it made it look as if he was having a spasm.

"Hey Roy." came a familiar, happy voice "It's me Maes. How are you doing there?"

"Better than you're doing there I hope." He replied, leaning against the wall to stop himself from falling. He heard a scoff from the other line accompanied by an unheard insult.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't quite catch that." Roy inquired, pretending to be cocky.

"Nothing. And what do you mean? I'm having a real blast here in NeoTena. It's full of nice people, comfortable cabins and voluptuous ladies."

"Why did you call me, Maes?" Roy, in an exasperated voice. He was already sitting down on the carpeted floor. He slowly sank down while Maes was talking to him.

"The Fuehrer asked me to tell you that you need to go to Risembool. Hohenheim's wife died and he wanted to extend a condolence to the Elric brother's."

"You mean Hohenheim's children?"

"Yup. Poor boys, their father disappeared one day and now their mother is gone. Since no one knows where Hohenheim is, they're basically orphans now. So are you going?"

"Of course I'm going; it's direct orders from Bradley King himself. Who knows…I may even find…that person."

"Still looking, I see. If it were up to me, I would've married already. You're just wasting your time, Roy. This person might not even exist in this world."

"Trust me; I'd gladly take my own life to talk to whoever that person is. I'll find her…or him…in case it turns out to be a man."

"Well, ok then, if you say so…but Roy, I'd like you to be very careful. I heard a lot of your enemies had been staying at Risembool for quite awhile." Maes warned.

"I'll remember that. Thanks for the information, Hughes. And those Elric brothers…I'll meet them."

**End of flashback-**

And so he went to Risembool. His thought was actually far away from the Elric brothers and he couldn't care less about their mother. He knew what he had to do. He needed to find that person and that's all he was there for. He arrived at Risembool a little late and the funeral was over. Still, orders were orders, and he had to send condolences to the young children of Hohenheim.

It was raining hard the day he decided to visit the Elric Household. He expected to see a normal house, just like anybody else around the neighborhood, but what he saw next gave him every bit of feeling that that house was filled with nothing but forbidden alchemy and a broken family. So he was late in getting to the funeral, he was also too late to save young innocent kids to attempt something that not even he tried to do.

But he was thankful for that day. Roy was really thankful that he didn't kill himself before, that he didn't give up looking for that person, and that he chose to answer the phone call rather than attempt suicide one more time. It was at that time that he met Edward Elric.

Edward Elric was the 2nd thing that squashed his pride. Ed was actually the only person who can stop him from anything he chose to do. Ed was the glue that held him all-together. He never admitted it openly nor did he show signs but he knew it was there. That person just so happens to be Ed…who knew?

At first, he had thought of Edward and addressed him as the "Full metal alchemist", nothing more than that. Time grew by so fast he didn't even recognize what the hell he was messing around for. Here and there he'd do nothing but try and protect the Elric brothers, specially the eldest of them. Roy wanted it to go unnoticed however some other times he just wants to forget the fact that he was a man…and so was Edward.

_Love has different faces. It is sometimes a happy feeling and a soft burn, a gentle touch and a painful sensation, the beginning of life and the end of death, wisdom and stupidity, fabricated and unconditional, happiness and madness, truth and lies, withdrawn or freedom… however, love had one more face. A face everyone neglected that is crucial even when it comes to love…Hate._

TBC-

Author's note:

Hi there people!! I was so touched by the reviews that here is the second chapter of my story. Now if it falls a little bit apart, you're always welcome to give me comments. I need it badly to improve my writing more.

Till then!!!


	3. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (iMpOrTaNt!!!)**

**Hello people! This is walkthrough. I know, I haven't been updating for such a long time now but please bear with me. A lot of things happened, and ****that includes the 1 month no electricity situation here. I'm currently working on it but for all those who have read it I want to know your opinions. **

**What opinion, you might ask? I want your opinion on how you think the next chapter should go. I've had a few ideas, but it would be better if you all ****gave suggestions. Thank you.**

**Oh, and also more power to Roy/Ed writers AND supporters out there!!!**


End file.
